Traditional headers for pressure sensors are made either with glass-to-metal seals or brazed ceramic-to-metal seals. For example, FIG. 1 shows a prior art glass-sealed metal header assembly 100. In FIG. 1, the header assembly 100 is configured to include a metal header 101, a header pin 103 and a glass frit 105. The header 101 has the header pin 103 sealed to the metal header 101 using the glass frit 105. The glass frit 105 forms a compression seal where the glass frit 105 is compressed inside the metal header 101 after heating the metal header at high temperature and allowing the assembly to cool to room temperature. Since the melting temperature of the glass frit 105 is much higher than the operating temperature of the header assembly 100, the glass frit 105 provides a seal over the full operating temperature range of the header assembly 100. Current ceramic headers are similar to glass-sealed headers except that the seals for the ceramic headers are made by brazing a metalized ceramic to a metal header. Further, current ceramic headers use individual pieces of metalized ceramic for each pin in the header. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques relating to a header for a pressure sensor and methods for manufacturing and using the same. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and the foregoing technical field and background.